Ozone (Modern Warfare 2)
Ozone was a Canadian soldier and member of Task Force 141 featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography His primary appearance in the game is as part of the team that raids Makarov's safe house in Loose Ends. Along with Ghost, Scarecrow and Roach, he survives the initial ambush and moves to breach and clear the safe house. The player can choose between one of three breaching points around the house; Ozone places himself at the main floor's side-door deck entrance. While protecting the safe house from enemy forces, Ozone guards the basement entrance from the outside. However, he may or may not be killed in the subsequent fighting, as he is not scripted to die but is not invincible either. It is very hard to keep him alive in this initial position due to the open area in which he is located. Enemies will come from behind him and from the side, outnumbering him significantly. He will only survive the first position if the player assists him but he may still die even if the player protects him. Once Archer alerts the team to another wave of enemies approaching from the opposite side of the house, Ozone will relocate inside and hold off enemy forces from the front windows. He will stay in this position until the DSM finishes downloading. While he can still be killed at this point, it is much more rare due to the amount of cover he has. If he is still alive when the DSM finishes downloading, Ozone will follow Ghost, Roach and (if still alive) Scarecrow to the extraction point. Eventually he will be killed, either by being shot by enemy forces or by being hit by a mortar round. Trivia *Usually, Ozone's appearance consists of a gray balaclava, goggles and a combat helmet. Though sometimes, Ozone will appear with randomly generated appearances. *Ozone and Scarecrow are both invincible until Roach plants the DSM. After that they can die at any point. However, Ozone can only survive until reaching the LZ if he does relocate to the main windows (when "fast attack choppers" are approaching the house from the northwest), otherwise his location is extremely vulnerable and will die eventually. *If Ozone spawns in The Hornet's Nest, The Gulag, Contingency, or The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday he can be killed by enemy fire, but will still reappear as a main character in Loose Ends. However, his death in Loose Ends is canon. *Ozone and Scarecrow are randomized TF 141 soldiers which look exactly like the multiplayer TF 141 soldiers. Only the uniform changes at some urban maps (for example Favela). *If Ozone is still alive after the DSM is collected, he will sometimes go down to the basement with Scarecrow and leave through the room on the left. However Makarov's men will be waiting for them. If the player does not follow them, they will be overwhelmed and killed. *If Ozone makes it out of the house to get to the LZ, but is killed en-route, he will not yell that he is hit. However, Ghost will yell "Man down!" as if a normal Task Force 141 character is killed. *One of the soldiers in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''is also called Ozone. Gallery File:Ozone1.jpg|Ozone holding a M16A4 File:Ozone.jpg|Ozone, randomly appearing in The Hornet's Nest. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action Category:Characters